Of Love and War
by Twinkles Roxy
Summary: This is a Lancitty!! Kitty and Lance have a date coming up, but things are going to be a lot more difficult than they expect, especially now that Scott found out! ^_^
1. What the Brotherhood Have To Say.....

A/N: We thought it was high time we write a total Lancitty. What do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: Nay, they belong not to thy selves, but rather to thee, Marvel Comics, and Evo People. Doth not thou already know this to be true? Tis only logical.  
  
1 Of Love and War  
  
"Kitty, please. I won't take no for an answer." Lance pleaded as he sat on a bench in the cafeteria, holding Kitty's hand, as she try to leave.  
  
"Lance! We've been over this, it isn't a good idea." Kitty argued, effortlessly. "You know it will only cause more problems than we already have."  
  
"Oh come on! It's not forbidden…." He hesitated a moment, "just…discouraged."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know Lance, its sounds pretty risky….I mean, an actual date? You picking me up from the institute and everything? I doubt that the Professor would like that, not to mention Scott!" She cringed at the thought of their reaction.  
  
But Lance was not defeated yet. He was thoughtful for a moment, "Kitty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The professor is usually straightforward with all his rules, and regulations, right?"  
  
"Well," she thought for a moment, "come to think of it, yes, he is."  
  
"So don't you think…" A hopeful smile spread across Lances face, "Don't you think that he would have already told you if you were not allowed to date one of the brotherhood?"  
  
As if a light bulb had just turned on in Kitty's brain, she jumped. "Your right! He obviously knows about us, and he has never mentioned any type of rule before…" She returned Lances smile. "I suppose it would be okay…"  
  
Her words hit Lance like a million dollars. "That's great Kitty!" he exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her. "I got to go to class now, but I'll call you tonight, and we can figure out the details for tomorrow!" He hurried away like a giddy schoolgirl.  
  
Kitty smiled at his excitement, and rolled her eyes. "I hope this isn't a mistake…"  
  
***********************************  
  
I was barley starting to doze off as the bell rang for the last class. Finally! I could go home and call Kitty! Oh wait, the others! I still had to wait for everyone else that could take a while!  
  
I headed out towards the car, and stood waiting for the rest of the brotherhood to arrive. As I watched my wrist, minutes went by. Finally, I heard it, the shrill scream of a girl that was being grossed out. Turning, I saw an all to familiar scene.  
  
Two girls waving their hands up in disgust, then stomping away from a brown- haired boy. "What?" Todd called after them, "They're healthy, come on, protein!" Discouraged he marched over to where I leaned against the car. "Gosh!" He muttered to himself, "that looses them every time," then a bit louder, "why? Why does that never work? I thought girls liked to eat?"  
  
"Ah, that's talk." I corrected. Smiling to myself, "I hate to bust your bubble, but I don't think that too many people consider flys to be a delicacy."  
  
Todd's mouth dropped, and he sighed in contempt. "Women! You can never please them!"  
  
I grinned to myself, then tried to play it cool. "Ya, ya I know Todd. Unlike me, I suppose most guys find it pretty hard to get a date for Saturday night." I quickly followed this comment up with a yawn and a slight stretch.  
  
Todd, who had been nodding in agreement, stopped short. "Wait, unlike you? Hah! What are you trying to say? That, hah, that you have a date for Saturday?" He continued his mock laugh, and the shaking of the head. Which was getting to be quite annoying.  
  
"What? You don't think I could?" I glared at him.  
  
"Oh no no Lance," He smiled evilly, "It's just that you are too sprung on the kitty-kat to even consider dating."  
  
"Hah," If only he knew, no wait! He was going to know! "And what makes you think that it's not Kitty that I have the date with?"  
  
Todd waved his hand. "Because she, she's and X-geek and would never, and you, you're too smart for that kind of thing." He looked up at me briefly, then did a double take as he saw me blushing. "You are, too smart for that kind of thing, aren't….you…?" I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't, I just shook my head. "You didn't…." Todd began, as Pietro's cocky greeting interrupted him.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up!" He yelled, practically in my ear.  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but Todd's blurting drowned my words out.  
  
"You are never gonna believe what Lan…." He almost couldn't find the words to say, "He's got a date with the X-geek!" He said boldly, pointing a finger in my face.  
  
Pietro's jaw just dropped, "Wha?" He looked from Todd to me, to Todd, then back to me again. "Are you serious?"  
  
I shrugged. "Why not? She's hot and……."  
  
"Well at least it's a she!" Pietro said with mock relief, crossing his arms.  
  
I held my fist to his face in answer. "What?" Pietro said shocked. "I'm just glad to know that you are gonna start dating this girl, maybe that means you'll stop talking about her! What can I say brother, have fun!" He reached his hand up and gave me five.  
  
Todd now stood with his jaw dropped. "Is that it?" He looked at Pietro with disbelief. "You are just gonna encourage this stupidity?"  
  
Pietro looked hurt. "Hey, I really hope he has fun!"  
  
"And you think that it is wise to date an X-geek? That could lead to….." Todd was interrupted by Fred stomping happily up to the car.  
  
"Hey guys, ready to go?" He smiled as he looked from face to face. Then saw Todd's annoyance, Pietro's confusion, and my glare. "What's the matter with you guys?"  
  
"Pietro's not helpin….."…… "I'm just trying to go out……"……. "Todd's calling me stupid……." Each of us tried noisily to get or story in.  
  
Fred held up his hands. "Wait wait, one at a time, your killing my ears!"  
  
"Why don't you tell him!" Todd pointed to me, "Tell Fred your newest brain storm!"  
  
"Get you finger out of my face!" I grabbed Todd's hand and pushed him back. All eyes now sat on me.  
  
"What's going on Lance?" Fred had a look of sincere concern on his face.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Well, it's just that, well…." There was just now logical way of saying this, as I thought about it. "I have decided that I want to go out with Kitty," I paused to see the look on the faces, but nothing happened. "…So, we're going to go out, this Saturday night." I held my breath waiting for the reaction one might expect from Fred.  
  
"See! See what a bright idea that is! Next thing you know Lance is going to be….." Before Todd could say another word, Fred held his hand up to his face to silence him.  
  
"You think this is a good idea?" Fred asked calmly.  
  
"Ya…..well, I thought it was…..it seemed like a good idea at the time…" Now I was baffled.  
  
Pietro patted my back in a reassuring manner. "I know, I know, woman cloud the mind." He stood nodding his head, Todd continued to look as though he might explode.  
  
"Well…..Obviously you really want to do this," Fred seemed hesitant, "….but you know that you are only dating one of the X-men not all of them, meaning that not everyone likes you." He scratched his head in thought, "But you might as well go through with it, just don't say we didn't warn you."  
  
Todd's jaw dropped once more, "You condone this too?"  
  
I nodded to Fred, then climbed into the car. It's not like I needed their permission, but I felt better with it.  
  
Fred gave Todd and Pietro an assuring nod. "It'll be okay. Some people have to learn things the hard way…..besides, he really does like her. He'd go no matter what." The others nodded in agreement, then got into the car.  
  
I was already slightly late in calling Kitty, I hope she doesn't get mad! 


	2. What the X-Men Have to Say.....

Chapter 2  
  
Scott had been silent so far for the ride home. No doubt because this weekend was Duncan and Jean's `anniversary' of when they first started dating. Scott just held on to the steering wheel with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Rogue tried to talk to Scott but only got gruff, "Um-hum." Or "Sure, whatever." responses. So, she turned to Kitty.  
  
"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm...." Kitty watched the bushes as they drove and hummed to herself. She was in la-la land.  
  
"So, how was school today, Kit?" Rogue looked hopefully at Kitty, wanting some response, any response.  
  
Kitty just sat there with a goofy smile on her face, minding her own business, and tuning the rest of the world out.  
  
Rogue was beginning to get annoyed. Silence and grumpiness from Scott maybe, but not Kitty. "Kitty! Hello?"  
  
Kitty snapped out of her daze and turned to Rogue. "Oh, hey Rogue, how was school today?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah just asked you the same question, but you were in lala land! What's up with you Kit?"  
  
Kitty slightly blushed and glanced down. "Hah, what do you mean?"  
  
Rogue slouched back in her seat with a cocky smirk. "What ah mean is, what were you and Lance Alvers talkin' about this afternoon that got you so happy? Huh?" Rogue studied my reaction intently, the moment she saw my face go bright red, she knew she had me. "Well it must be somethin' good, why are you blushing Kit?" Rogue laughed to herself in satisfaction, as she now had Scott's attention too. "See what it takes to get you two talkin'?  
  
Scott eyed Kitty in his mirror, lifting an eyebrow. "Did Alver's say something to you?"  
  
Kitty felt herself get slightly defensive. "Why do either of you care? So what if he talked to me today. It's not a big deal." She crossed her arms smugly.  
  
"What's not a big deal?" Scott raised his brow again, and Kitty thought she felt the car accelerate just a little.  
  
"Ah!" Kitty gave an annoyed sigh. "Nothing, it's just that Lance and I are gonna hang out this weekend."  
  
Rogue, who hadn't really thought she had hit a jackpot or anything turned around to face Kitty, with great enthusiasm. "Hang out? Really!" She smiled.  
  
"Just when exactly are you guys gonna `hang out'?" Scott voice was tinted with anger.  
  
Kitty casually swept her hand across her backpack, pretending to be brushing something off. "Saturday, just Saturday evening...." Maybe they wouldn't catch on.  
  
Scott stopped the car at a stop sign quickly, causing them to all lunge forward. "Saturday evening? As in Saturday night? A date!" The latter of his statement wasn't so much a question as a revelation. "Kitty, what are you thinking? You can't go out with the brotherhood!"  
  
Kitty clenched her teeth, she knew they would react this way. Rogue stayed silent, just watched with interest the words unfolding. "Gosh Scott, I'm not dating ALL of the brotherhood, just Lance."  
  
"Ya, and you trust being alone with him?" Scott asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes! Yes I do! Lance is a great guy! Sure he's made a few minor bad decisions...."  
  
"Ah, yeah! Like joining the brotherhood!" Scott interrupted, looking dumbfounded at Kitty. "Or, maybe trying to kidnap you, or maybe getting in fights with all of us, should I stop there?"  
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "I knew you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"That's because there is nothing to understand except that you're not dating Alvers!"  
  
Kitty sat up frustrated pounding her fists into the back of Scott's seat. "You can't tell me who I can and can not date Scott!"  
  
"Watch me!" Scott gripped the wheel, and the rest of the drive home was silent.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled into the garage of the Institute. Kitty grabbed her bag and ran into the house without giving Scott a second look.  
  
Scott sat motionless, not even taking his hands off the wheel. Rogue, started to get out, then stopped and sat back down.  
  
"Look Scott," She began, Scott turned to her. "Ah know that you're really mad about the fact that Jean is going out with Duncan this weekend." Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Rogue raised a hand. "You can't keep her in, so don't try to take it out on Kitty. She's just going on a date."  
  
Scott looked down, "I know, Kitty's going to be furious with me. I shouldn't have said that she can't date Lance, I just think of her like a little sister, I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Rogue held hands up in surprise. "Hello, she's an X-Men! There's no way that that boys is gonna hurt her. She's tougher than you think."  
  
Scott nodded. "I guess I should go apologize to her. But I still wish she wasn't going out with him! And I wish even more that Jean wasn't going out with Duncan!" Scott pounded his fist on the wheel. "I hate that guy!"  
  
"You know Scott," Rogue looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we can do something to solve both your problems....." Scott looked up at Rogue, and their mischievous smiles met.  
  
Rogue and Scott nodded. "Saturday will be a very memorable date for them both!"  
  
A few minutes later Scott was knocking on Kitty's door. "Kit?"  
  
"Go away Scott!" Kitty replied in an unwelcoming tone.  
  
"No, Kitty, I really need to talk to you!" Scott called back. He was about to knock on the door again, when it opened. Kitty stood with a glare on her face.  
  
"Did you remember some other bad decision Lance made? Anything new to help you argument? Huh? What now Summers!"  
  
Scott held his hands up in a surrendering manner. "No, no. Nothing like that. I, I want to apologize."  
  
Kitty lifted her eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
Scott lowered his head for a moment. "Yes, really. I, I'm sorry." He stammered. "I had no right to tell you you couldn't go out with Alvers. I'm sorry." Kitty crossed her arms, with a satisfactory look.  
  
"So you're not going to try to lock me in my room this Saturday?" She smiled.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I just worry about your safety, and I, ya know, wouldn't want you to get your heart broken or anything."  
  
Kitty smiled, her eyes softened. "It's ok Scott." He smiled back then turned to walk away. Kitty suddenly got a look of worry. "Oh Scott, I wouldn't try to..."  
  
"Yes Kitty?"  
  
She grinned nervously. "Ah, never mind."  
  
Scott walked back to his room, feeling better that he apologized to Kitty. As he went over to his stereo, he suddenly saw that it had been short-circuiting. A few spurts of blue electricity still zapped every which way.  
  
Scott felt his blood begin to boil, his new stereo system! "Kitty!"  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: So this is still just the second chapter, I haven't really gotten into it yet. IF you like it, review me, and I'll write more! ^_^ 


End file.
